


A Higher Standard

by Foxliax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Assault, Awkward, Break Up, Cat, College, Crying, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Grinding, Nipple Licking, One Night Stands, Party, Reader-Insert, Sad, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, drunk, will add more tags as the story continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxliax/pseuds/Foxliax
Summary: No matter what, you just… couldn’t do this. This wasn’t you, this wasn’t what you wanted. You didn’t want to have sex with someone just out of revenge. No, at the end of the day, when you both walked out of here and he just left you by yourself again, you weren’t going to feel any better. In fact you were pretty sure you’d end up feeling worse. You’d still be alone.





	1. You Can't Blame a Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where you go to a goukon.

                Soon, it’d be your turn, but the only songs your eyes would linger on were sad, either dealing with bad breakups or failed romances. It was as if the universe was specifically pointing out a playlist to your life, rubbing the whole thing roughly into your face.

                Well, fuck the universe. She sounded like a total bitch.

                Your eyes glance up from the tablet rested neatly on your lap and spot again the pair of chocolate eyes taking in your presence, as if gulping it in. You couldn’t help but gulp yourself. His eyes were just so deep, and _wanting_. You crossed your legs a bit tighter. There was no way you could do that.

                “Are you done picking yet,” your friend Harumi inquires next to you, staring down at the tablet and waiting for your selection. You smiled sheepishly, knowing full well you’ve been hogging the tablet for the past five minutes. You were just so… distracted.

                Feeling bad for holding up the fun, your finger hurriedly flicks through the song list and clicks the first song you recognize, before passing the tablet over to Harumi. She takes in your choice with appreciation, “Good choice.” You nod at the compliment, trying to keep your eyes on her and literally everyone else but…

                “Oikawa-san, do you want to choose a song?” Harumi smiles at him, one of her special weapons you note. You roll your shoulder, completely willing with letting her take the attention off of you. It’s been like this since the restaurant, no it’s been like this since you all met up in the first place.

The first one of the guys to greet you all had been a lanky, strawberry blonde boy with a wry smile, you didn’t hold on to his name, as one of the girls with you quickly set him in her sights. Three more boys came up behind him: A stout, tanned fellow with blue eyes, a passive looking sandy haired boy, and then finally, an incredibly attractive young man, with the richest looking brown eyes and chocolate hair.

                Like most of the other girls there, you were immediately taken by him. Well, who wouldn’t? His hair was just so perfectly arranged, to the point where an accusation regarding a wig may not seem so off, his lips held a grin ready to whisk the panties from any woman he desired, and his build certainly helped assist that mission. Harumi had shuffled next to you, obviously just as affected, but you calmed your beating heart. You could tell within seconds, by the way he scanned each of the four girls in the group toe to head, and how practiced his introduction had been, he wasn’t there for a relationship, he was there to destroy them.

                Not saying you weren’t there for a quick lay. No, that had been your very reason you’d bothered coming to this thing with Harumi, but he looked downright _dangerous._ Not a guy you could take home to have sex with and ever feel like anything between your legs ever felt right again, so you looked away. Turned your head towards the sweet looking sandy-haired boy, but you didn’t know if that was even an option.

                Not when you he’d apparently chosen you out of the four. You shuddered.

                You stood up as the tanned, muscular man finished up his solo and walked to the front of the room to grab the microphone. Holes had practically been bored into your ass as you passed Oikawa and you were strangely relieved he hadn’t reached out to grapple at you. You started to regret this tight pencil skirt Harumi had forced on you.

                Directing your eyes solely on the screen you took a deep breath as you began to sway to and forth, waiting for the lyrics to populate the screen as the instrumental opening played through the room. To be honest, most of the room wasn’t paying attention, as they chit chat with their chosen dates, so it felt awkwardly like a private show for the ridiculously good looking man sitting closest to the elevated stage.

                You struggled through the whole of the song, missing words, feeling distracted. It was downright embarrassing. You held the microphone a bit too close to your mouth and practically mumbled out the whole song.  You could hear one of the girls laughing, you think her name was Nina, with her date and your cheeks burned, keeping your eyes locked on the screen.

                Finally, the song came to its final note and you accidently let a loud sigh into the micand you heard the chuckle of the brown haired god in the front row. You felt like dying. You looked back down across the small room and noticed the muscular man who’d just been singing had taken your seat next to Harumi (who certainly did not mind). Luckily, someone would be getting up, right? So you wouldn’t have to fill that small space besides Oikawa.

                “My turn!” a hand rose quickly and it was one of the other girls, jumping up excitedly. Your face fell as you realize all she’d done was make the space a bit wider. You scooted off the stage as new music came on, taking the quick step to reach Oikawa’s side of the table.

                “E-excuse me,” you hated the fact you had stuttered, but as he moved his leg closer to himself, he shot you another devilish grin and you had to hold yourself up from swooning. Stop it, you told yourself, you knew a snake when you saw one.  Shuffling in front of him, you kept your eyes up, before sitting neutrally in the middle of the vacant space. The comfortable distance away from Oikawa didn’t last too long, when he scooted covertly closer to you and finally he spoke.

                His voice sounded like chocolate too, “Do you want something to drink?” He placed one of his large hands atop the menu on the table, eyes not moving from yours but for a second, “You seem a little stressed.” God damn this person, he knew full well who was making you so stressed!

                Trying to act casual, you shrugged and gave back your own calm and collected smile, though you were far from it, “Someone’s got to watch the children.” Oh god, did that make you sound like a snob? Oh man—

                Your eyes widened slightly though you hoped he didn’t notice, when a sultry chuckle escaped his throat. , “Do you have your eyes on anyone?” You cursed mentally; this guy was already going in for the kill. Does he think one, _extremely_ sexy, laugh was enough to get you going?

                Taking a note from Harumi, you slowly moved a few tendrils of your hair, pouting your lips forward inconspicuously, in an attempt to make them more kissable looking, “No, but I certainly feel someone’s eyes on me.” You laughed mentally at your own clever quip; which you had magically pulled from your ass.

                “You can’t blame a guy, not with the way you look,” he leans over on his elbow to look at your face more directly, placing it on his propped up leg. God, you wondered if he knew you were there to have sex with someone or, you feared, you looked like an average easy girl. You hoped and prayed it was the former.

                Maybe, regardless, you should just have sex with him. He certainly did not look worse for wear and he definitely looked like he’d know how to handle someone in the bedroom. Your legs shifted thinking about it. You were going to go for it. Everyone else had already been paired off. The innocent light haired boy you were looking at earlier had been giving you the cold shoulder, like he didn’t want to disrespect Oikawa’s dibs. Did they call dibs? They probably called dibs…. And it thrilled you that he had called dibs on you. You flicked your hair behind your shoulder.

                “Glad then I didn’t do this for nothing.”

                You really did deserve a pat on the back. You had a little slip up when you sang on the stage, but overall you were doing pretty well, you weren’t a mess. You didn’t think it’d be possible, not after _he_ made you into such a nervous wreck, but maybe being here with a bunch of friends was the confidence boost you needed.

                The coy grin on your face kept strong as the young man stood up and moved to the stage, apparently his time to sing. You kept your breath steady, even as the slow rift of a song began to play from the speakers and Oikawa began to sing, and you felt your breath distinctly hitch, as his eyes kept locked on yours. The topic of the song certainly did not help, as the lyrics prodded him to promise you an amazing time in bed.

                On most occasions, having people sing to you was incredibly awkward experience, even when people would sing something as simple as Happy Birthday. You never knew what to do with your hands, or if you were supposed to sway with their voices, and having all those people stare at you made you turn your eyes to the cake and not any of their faces, but this was different.  Incredibly different.

                God, you could get lost in his eyes. It was like the damn Willy Wonka Chocolate River.

                The song finished and as Harumi took the stage behind him, he didn’t bother sitting back down.

                “You want to get out of here?”

                Not trusting yourself to speak without your voice cracking in anticipation, you simply nodded and took the hand he’d offered up to you.  The two of you began to work your way from the room, ignoring the small giggles of Nina or the proud look Harumi was sending in your direction.

                He led you outside and you could already begin to feel your heart beating. You watched the back of his head as he guided you outside, and you wondered if it was all downhill from here, because this was definitely about to be the most attractive guy you’ve fucked ever or will ever fuck again.

                Your own eyes fell down his body, taking in his fit behind and you felt a pool of lust coil in your stomach. If the back looked this good, you could only imagine the front. Once outside, he moved his grip on your hand to snuggly taper an arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him as you both walked. His hand was so distracting; you almost hadn’t heard him when he began speaking again.

                It was clear he didn’t really care for the answers, when he asked you what college you went to, stuff about your major, and shit like that. It was only to fill the gap between the karaoke place to the hotel, to make sure you kept comfortable with him and didn’t change your mind, though you really didn’t know who’d ever change their mind when _this_ man was wrapped around the waist. It almost made you wish you weren’t just having a fling, but a guy like this, one woman would never be enough.

                The hotel he brought you too seemed much too nice. You hadn’t expected one of the scummier hotels you’ve heard about, but you certainly hadn’t expected something as glamorous as this. You almost hesitated to step in the building. How expensive was this? Did he always take his girls here, or should you be feeling pretty confident right now? Wait, he wasn’t going to make you go half or something was he?

                Stepping up to the counter your eyes skimmed the prices listed above the employee, your eyes nearly bulging from your head. You didn’t know how much a normal love hotel ran someone, but it certainly couldn’t be this expensive. The niceness of everything edged your enthusiasm. What was he expecting? You knew this would be _your_ best lay, but was he expecting you to return the favor? You weren’t trash, but you’d been with someone who didn’t exactly give you feedback.

                “This place is amazing,” you marveled at the mirrored walls of the elevator and held out a hand to touch the chilled surface. You saw him watching you in the mirror, before turning you to him to lay a sweet kiss along your neck. You shivered.

                He smiled up at your from his place on your neck, feeling his arms wrap around you and a curious hand come back to cup your ass, “I couldn’t imagine taking you anywhere less.” You couldn’t deny how flattering it was to hear, even though the back of your mind was screaming at you that he said that to every girl he brought here. Another kiss against your neck, followed by a warm tongue and teasing teeth suckling on the skin there, ripped you from your thoughts and a small moan from your throat. You felt him smile against the crook in your neck, before the elevator doors opened and he pulled away.

                With a hand on the small of your back, he moved you quickly down the hall, his hand exploring behind you with glee and you did your best to focus on walking successfully to the room, trying to keep the calm demeanor you’d worked so hard on maintaining. You just haven’t slept with anyone new for two years, and the nerves of this fact certainly quipped at your mind.  What if everything _he_ liked Oikawa despised? Oh Jesus—

                “Here we are,” Oikawa slipped a keycard into the slot on a door and the room clicked open. He motioned towards the opening and held open the door, “After you.”

                You walked into the room and quickly surveyed your surroundings. The place was beautiful. The walls were a rich burgundy and you could see the designs of abstract roses against the wallpaper if you looked close enough. The bed was a deep crimson and at least a queen, a beautiful canopy over hanging it. You gulped when you saw the mirror on the headboard.

                Any other details were lost you as the door clicked shut and strong hands grabbed your hips, feeling the warm body behind you grind into you backside. You could clearly feel the tight erection against your pencil skirt and your heart only tripled in speed. His soft lips were back on your neck, leaving a burning, wet trail down you neck in his wake, as he continued to slowly rock into you, and you let out soft sighs at the feeling.

                As a hand began to travel from your hip to your stomach, making its way up, you turned around to push your breast against his chest, slipping your arms around his neck as you pushed up into a kiss. You heard him let out a groan as your leg slipped against his bulge and he moved to pull you closer to him. Your hand became entangled in his hair and you marveled at the softness you found there, before gasping at feeling him softly bite your bottom lip and he swiftly used the opening to thrust his tongue into your mouth, beginning to dance with your own.

                He slowly began pushing you back towards the bed, bringing the hem of your shirt upwards and over your head.

Taking a moment, he looked down at you, and you felt proud of your sexy black laced push up bra. It was doing you a lot of favors. “God,” he groaned, “I knew you were beautiful, but _fuck—“_

Before you knew it his attention was back on your neck, moving to lightly bite at your collarbone. Your calves hit the bed and you were quick to fall back onto the soft blanket. Oikawa kept himself up, as he seductively pulled his own shirt over his head and you took the moment to admire the incredible build of the brunette. Muscles rippled underneath his skin, tight and shifting with every movement, a soft six pack against his gut and you couldn’t help yourself when you reached out to touch it. You have _never_ had sex with someone with a _six pack._

He chuckled at your amazement, but pushed you back down, heavy kisses on your own stomach as he made his way up to your face, “Only the best for you, sweetheart.” You bit your lip at the words, but not from the sexiness of it, but because _he_ used to call you sweetheart. Stop, you thought, _he_ was not going to ruin this. Your first fling, your first one-night stand. It’d be so exciting. Harumi had told you. So let’s just make the most of it.

                You tried to focus on the hands exploring your body and the hot lips against your skin, but it was hard, and you weren’t talking about his dick.

                A hand made his way to your ass again as he lifted you up and threw you farther up the bed, allowing himself to completely climb over you now. He reached to the strap of your bra behind you and expertly unlatched it from you; in a way that told you he did it regularly, letting the fabric slide away. Your heart fluttered at the way he grinned when he saw your breasts, quickly bringing a hand to knead at them softly, gaining moans from you as he played with a perked nipple between his fingers.  He hummed approvingly at your response.

                “You like that?” he teased, lowering his head to take one of your nipples to his mouth, and you could feel the way his lips suckled you, or how his tongue teased the bud. He hummed again as he rocked his hips into you once more, and you reached down lazily to grab at the outline of his cock. It was begging to escape its restraints and as he gave you a hearty moan at your contact, you could practically feel it pulsating in your grip.

                “You like that?” you teased back, throwing his own words at him and you saw his eyes widen a bit at your actions, before settling back into a devilish grin and he rushed back to your face to give you another heavy kiss before moving away, a trail of saliva bridging between your mouths.

                He watched your face as one of his hands shot underneath your skirt and kneaded the mound under your panties, before cupping the curve of your pussy, rubbing softly, a grin on his face like he was waiting for you to challenge him again.

                Grabbing his shoulder, you did just that, as you rolled him underneath you, until you straddled his legs, skirt hitching up tightly, ready to tear any moment. You ground your heat onto his still clothed erection, the pressure and warmth of it making him squirm, his hands gripping tighter at your sides, and you felt him raise his hips up into you.  You giggled at his aroused expression, eyes half-lidded and wanting.

                “Don’t tell me,” you reached down, biting his ear, dropping your voice to a whisper, “You’re going to cum in your pants?” Oikawa’s eyes snapped fully open, staring up at you, but never ceasing the movement between your hips, and you couldn’t help but feel a bit powerful. _He_ used to always be the one who had to be in control, like he had a superiority complex. The thought of him made your eyes roll of to your side. The man underneath of you didn’t take notice of this though and rolled you back underneath him.

                You heard Oikawa say something, but you didn’t listen, your mind off on its own. You tried to remain focused as you saw him reach for the zipper of your pencil skirt, obviously ready to get down to business, but you halted his actions and he looked up at you perplexed.

                No matter what, you just… couldn’t do this. This wasn’t you, this wasn’t what you wanted. You didn’t want to have sex with someone just out of revenge. No, at the end of the day, when you both walked out of here and he just left you by yourself again, you weren’t going to feel any better. In fact you were pretty sure you’d end up feeling worse. You’d still be alone.

                The devil on your shoulder told you to just indulge, to throw caution to the wind and just let go, but you couldn’t. You shifted away from Oikawa, escaping the prison between his arms and he fell to the side, sitting on the bed, watching you.  You didn’t say a word as you quickly received your bra and placed it back on. The silence unbearably awkward and tense.

                There was silent prayers going through you mind as you spoke to him, hoping the quivering in your voice wasn’t noticeable, “I’m sorry.” You could barely hear yourself as you spoke, and you knew he probably felt so pissed, but as you wiped the tears beginning to surface you apologized once more. “I’m so sorry, but I c-can’t do this.” You heard no response as you pulled your shirt back over your head and reached for your purse. You quickly pulled out two twenties and laid it on the bedside table. You heard him gasp slightly.

                “For the room… sorry.”

                He looked ready to say something, but you were already slipping into your shoes and out the door. You practically ran down the hall to the elevator, escaping into it and the mirrors you once had enjoyed, now only reflected back to you something you didn’t want to see. You saw the red marks on your skin and your hand flew up to cover them without thinking. Your heart was still so raw, you were so pathetic.

                The attendant at the counter raised an eyebrow at you coming down alone and out the door. Harumi would definitely yell at your for this, you thought, but you didn’t care.

                You had to try your hardest to not cry until you got home.


	2. Well, That's Never Going to Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where you want to avoid people.

                Just like you had assumed, Harumi had been peeved.

                “I let him slip through my fingers, because I wanted you to have the best experience, and you don’t even _fuck_ him!” her voice is low, but the whisper is strained, and still loud. You don’t bother checking around for eavesdroppers as you neared your lecture room. If anything, it wouldn’t hurt your reputation.

                You rolled your eyes at her nagging and she bumped her shoulder harshly against yours in protest.  You laughed at discontent and she couldn’t keep the small creep of her own grin off her features. You knew she’d be angry about it, seeing as she thought it was something she thought could help you emotionally, but she couldn’t stay mad at you and you knew it.

                She dropped her voice to almost inaudible levels this time, placing her head close to yours, her face mirroring that of someone serious. She opened her mouth and spoke slowly, “Did you at least see his dick?” You quickly smacked her away, as she laughed at your embarrassment.  You quickened your step to your classroom as she followed behind, “I just can’t believe you left money on the table…that’s like… a reverse hooker.”

                You whipped your head around to shoot her an evil look and only garnered more laughs from her, “I just felt bad. The place was really nice.”

                “I know, I know, “she smiled and you returned it with your own. As you two reached your classroom, she turned her eyes to the door of your lecture hall and then back at you apprehensively. You heeded her worry and felt thankful. “Honestly,” she started weakly, “I can just sneak in with you. I have someone who can cover for me.” You shook your head, not allowing for her idea to even compromise. She placed a hand over your arm and squeezed in comfort. You brushed her off, not wanting to worry her any more than she already was.  

                “I’ll be fine,” you reassure her, “the class is so large. I probably won’t have to even go out of my way.” You spoke with relative confidence, which seemed to relax the tension in her shoulders, though her blue eyes flickered back to you hesitantly. “Go,” you tapped her on her arm and she finally began to give, turning her body to continue walking down the hall. She turned back quickly though, pulling you into a tight hug before letting you go.

                She smiled sadly at you, “You are _amazing_ , okay? And you’ll do great. You _almost_ fucked the hottest guy last night…” You rolled your eyes in humor and she continued,”… and you don’t need that dumb asshole anymore. “She pulled you in for another quick hug before she started down the hall. You waved at her before stepping into the room.

                Behind your façade of calm, you could feel the speed of your heart, stirring in apprehension. You hadn’t been in this class for two weeks, ever since _it_ ended, and you wished you never had to come back. The feeling in your heart ached, as you remembered the two of you sitting together in this very classroom. You kept your eyes from scanning the room, fearing possible eye contact and walked to the third row, sitting in an empty spot. You pretended to make yourself look busy; getting your computer out, shuffling with your papers and pens, arranging and rearranging the supplies until you found the exact arrangement you wanted.

                Your heart jumped as the room began filling and someone sat next to you. Gripping the length of a pencil to calm your nerves, you glanced slowly into your peripheral, relieved to find a guy who definitely wasn’t _him_. Thank god. You had made sure to choose a spot all the way at the end of the row, where only one person could take a seat next to you, and you were glad your plan had worked. You didn’t think he’d sit next to you, or even near you, but there was a chance you’d take anything to minimize.

                Your eyes shot up to the clock in front of the classroom and your feet began to tap against the floor in impatience. Can’t the professor just arrive early for once, instead of the ten minutes she usually arrived after the designated time?

                Bored, your finger skimmed over the touchpad of your computer, logging into to your account. The mouse moved languidly over to the email icon and you clicked it alive, bringing up your inbox. You surveyed the three messages sitting unread and clicked the first one. It was from your mom.

                She had only heard about your breakup a week ago, and you avoided her texts as she asked for details and question in regards to the relationship. You were already a pro at avoiding her texts and phone calls, but now she was using email too? Your mom must be shocked, which you could understand. She thought you guys were going to get married. In all honesty, you thought so too...

You shook your head, feeling your eyes moisten. You had to stop doing this, you couldn’t cry in class like this!

“Shit.”

                An annoyed expletive was muttered beside you and you couldn’t help but look over to the source of the sound. The man next to you was looking through his bag in the space between your bodies and he must have noticed your staring, because he brought his eyes up to meet yours. You quickly filed away the fact his eyes were a beautiful shade of green.

                “Oh, sorry,” he swung the flap of his bag over and sat up, “I, uh, forgot my computer actually.”

                You gave a small smile, knowing where he was coming from. You did that a lot in your first year of college, though not as much recently. You moved a sheet of your paper and a pen over to him and he looked visibly surprised, “Class is about to start so you can use this.”

                A bit shaken by your kind act he scratched his cheek, eyes flickering between you and the paper, before settling on the sheet in front of him, “Thanks.”

                You hummed your response and began to look away from him, but you couldn’t, your eyes skimming past his figure to the door of the class, as people continued to file in the class, when your breath hitched, eyes locking on someone else’s.

                Your ex.

                The eye contact couldn’t have lasted more than a few seconds, but before you knew it you had whipped your head away and down at your computer, trying desperately not to notice the bags under his eyes or his sad, pathetic expression. Your tears began to prickle at you, but you really didn’t feel like crying, especially when you had already done so last week.

                You wiped roughly at your eyes, but the tears kept coming and before you knew it, the surprised gasp of your neighbor sounded off.

                “A-are you okay?” His voice sounded panicked and you nodded despite yourself. Yes, you needed to stop crying, you were fine! You bit the inside of your cheeks as the sound of rustling and then the crinkling of plastic drifted to your ears, making your hands lower away from face. In front of you lay a travel case of tissues, and you felt so thankful, you thought you’d burst into tears again, but that might be extremely bothersome to your kind neighbor. As fast as you could manage, you packed up your things and slung your bag against your shoulder, grabbing a tight hold on the napkins. You looked at him a final time, mouthing a silent thank you.

                Utterly pathetic, you felt so utterly pathetic.

                You thought you’d be okay. You hadn’t assumed you cry just from seeing him, but you couldn’t help it. The scar that ran along your heart was still so prevalent, and each time you thought about him and especially when you saw him, your heart festered. That’s why you had been so ready to accept Harumi’s advice.

                _The best way to get over someone is to get under someone else._

Her words echoed in your head and you wished that’d been the magic spell to mend your heart, but it didn’t do a damn thing. Who knows if you should have slept with that Oikawa guy or not, but right now, you just wanted to accept _him_ back, with open hands, because it was so comfortable, it had felt so right.

                But you knew you couldn’t.

                You had to hold yourself to a higher standard.

 

~*~

 

                By time you were going to get lunch, you had calmed down considerably. Harumi had coaxed your through the low, texting in her class reassurances and understanding, and it honestly made you feel so much better.  You had to pay her back one of these days.

                You wandered into cafeteria, eyes still down against your phone, ready to just eat out your feelings. You knew you should probably stop that, having gained at least four pounds since the breakup, but you couldn’t help yourself. You were still so surprised that Oikawa fellow had found you so attractive. Subconsciously, your hand wandered down to your stomach, not quite sure if you were imagining the pudge or if it was there. 

                You looked up to the sight of the many different food options and quickly began to move towards the healthier looking alternative.

                A hand on your shoulder halted you and you wondered if Harumi was here. You turned around with a smile as the other party began to speak up. Your blood froze.

                “Hey, remember me?”

                You sure fucking did.

                Standing in front of you was, with his perfect chestnut hair, and perfect chocolate eyes, and his perfect body, was the man you’d left in a love hotel fully twerked,  who was completely confusing you as to why he was here, Oikawa-san. Judgment day had arrived

                Did he go to this school? Did he say that, or was he so busy asking question about you, you hadn’t reciprocated?

                The hand on your shoulder suddenly felt oppressive and you had to stop yourself from squirming underneath it, instead trying for a smile, which you knew came across as nervous. His brown eyes smothered you and made it hard to breathe, but the airy laugh that came from him didn’t seem to fit the situation.

                A strong blush overtook the apples of your cheeks, and you shamefully looked away as you took in the full extent of the situation. God, you almost had a one night stand with him. Why in the world was he trying to talk to you? Wasn’t this the type of situation most people had an aversion too?

                After your face had finished shifting through a range of emotions, you granted him a nod, letting him know you very much did remember him, but then again, who could forget a face like his?  You watched as his face contorted to one of worry as he looked down at you. God, was he this tall last night?

                “Are you okay?”

                Before you could realize, he had bent down to look directly at your face, studying it and you had to stop yourself from visibly jumping in surprise. You nodded quickly, “Uh, it’s just…yeah, sorry?” You don’t know why you phrased it as a question, but you were so unsure of yourself, you were just shocked you could talk at all. You just wanted to run away, but you realized, with vice awareness, his large hand was still snug on your shoulder. After receiving his answer, the brunette smiled, it made you break out in a nervous sweat.

                “No hard feelings, right?” his face was enveloped by a warm grin, but you couldn’t help but wonder if it was genuine or not, especially since you had left him hanging last night. Did he mean for last night? He couldn’t be serious then. Did you hurt his pride and he was going planning to get revenge on you, and this ‘nice’ was all part of a plan? That seemed very possible, especially with how guys were nowadays. You didn’t feel like apologizing again, since you had so sincerely before, but you could try, if by means to placate him.

                “Sorry….I mean…,”you faltered, not really knowing how to broach the subject. Most people probably didn’t have to deal with this situation, but it seemed to work when he took his hand off you.  You couldn’t help but involuntarily give a small breathe of relief as you felt the weight of his palm disappear from your shoulder, as you watched him use the now free hand to pull out something from his back pocket. He retrieved a few twenties, and you realized that was what you’d left on the bedside table. Was he giving the money back? You really didn’t want it back…

                His eyes shot over to the food counter and he smiled, “Let me buy, you lunch, I feel bad, ok?”  Was he trying to goad you into having sex with him with food?  Was he planning something embarrassing to get you back for leaving him? Before you could even fully comprehend the question, you were shaking your head in rejection, and you felt yourself take a step back and away from the situation.

                You held up a hand, “S-sorry, I have to go.” You saw his mouth open, most likely to retaliate, causing a surge of panic to fill your very core, so before the man in front of you could even offer a response, you had turned on your heel and hauled ass out of the cafeteria.  You thanked the gods when he didn’t follow you out the door, the situation presenting it self much like last night: Him offering you something and you quickly rejecting to leave, though at least you didn’t lead him on this time. Hopefully he’d drop his plans of revenge, now that he knew you weren’t as obedient as he thought!

                Despite your rebellious attitude, you could feel the prick of tears bringing themselves to the surface. Seeing him again, made you think about why you were trying to have the fling in the first place.

                Scrubbing your eyes rid of tears, you decided to just hit the road and go home. You still weren’t as emotionally stable as you’d thought, and it was going to completely kick your ass if you stayed here.  You sent a text off to Harumi and trucked it home, finding your pajamas and a nice bag of chips once you had. You sat on the couch and resigned yourself to binge an entire show’s first season tonight, nothing was worth doing, and you didn’t have work, so you could cry yourself asleep while you snuggled you’re cat, Rei, in your small little apartment and no one could say a thing. Well, until Harumi came over later that night.

                When she had arrived, she was already halfway into her pajamas, wearing an oversized sweater she’d stolen from you over snug leggings. With the spare key she’d been given, she made her way in and around your home like she owned it, changing completely and greeting your meowing orange tabby. You didn’t even offer her a greeting as she marched over to your couch and plopped herself down unceremoniously, grabbing for some chips.

                After a bit of mutual silence, the television being the only noise in front of them, Harumi spoke up, “Couldn’t do it today, huh?” You shook your head, your lips going into a firm pout as you leaned your head sadly on her shoulder. She looked over and pet your head affectionately, calming the strands of your disheveled hair. “Did _he_ say something to you?”

                “He didn’t have too,” you remembered the moment you both had made eye contact and almost shuddered from the memory. You didn’t want to see his face ever again, but it had stared you down. You sat back up squeezed your legs close to you, “It was terrible, I even started crying. This guy next me freaked out and gave me tissues and I was so embarrassed I ran out.”

                She raised a brow, “Oh?” You returned her curious look with a glare and she held up a hand defensively.

                “Right, right, that obviously was not the medicine you needed. Sorry,” she apologized haphazardly as you feigned anger, but you weren’t angry really. Harumi had honestly been trying to help.  Changing up men, to her, may have seemed like sound advice. She was the kind of girl who could fuck a guy and never get emotionally attached, no matter how long it goes on, though the opposite usually did occur. Harumi was gorgeous after all. Long, dark chestnut hair framed a set of beautiful features and blue eyes so subdued and gunmetal, they almost seemed an infusion of grey and white, and her body was definitely fit for someone who dabbled in the love of outdoor activities. You almost wondered why Oikawa had chosen you, though Harumi would yell at you if she heard you say that. She hated when you downed yourself.

                You bit your lip, “Speaking of which, that guy… you know Oikawa-san?”

                She shifted her body towards you as she listened, her brow rising again in intrigue, “Yeah?”

                “He approached me during lunch today.. I didn’t even know he went here! He offered to buy me lunch and it was so horrible,” You tried to keep your voice steady, but it easily fluctuated from shouts to whispers as you worked through the sentence. You couldn’t help it though, it had really been shocking.

                Harumi’s face had an amused grin by now as she studied your reaction, “Oh, really?” She smiled to herself and thensShe laughed at your face when it twisted to confusion, your head tilted to the side.  She explained, “He’s into the fact you turned him down, and now he wants to win you over.”

                So, he didn’t want revenge, or to humiliate you. He just wanted to bang you? The idea seemed foreign, “That’s dumb, go for a girl who wants it.” She held up a finger and waved it in rejection of your statement.

                “See, you’re missing the whole point, it’s exactly _because_ you don’t want it. It’s like an ego boost if he wins you over,” she grins at you.

                You turn your attention back to the TV, “Well, that’s never going to happen so, when is he going to just stop?”

                Harumi shrugged, tugging at a piece of hair mindlessly, “It depends on him. Just be strong.”

                The conversation died off as you both stared lazily at the screen in front of you both, your mind beginning to wonder to nowhere in particular. Rei found a warm spot between your two bodies and the cat nuzzled itself inside, as you thought. You hoped he would stop. You wouldn’t be swayed by someone like that just for the sake of being swayed, and for the first time since it had happened, you felt proud of yourself for not having sex with the man. You didn’t need to jump from man to man, you would chill, relax. After all it’s been three years since you’ve been single.

                Maybe you could get into kayaking or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank your for coming back to read the second chapter and I hope you enjoy! I've finished the outline for the story, and I have a lot of drama and smut planned, so I'll hope you stay around! Thank you again~


	3. You Don't Have to be Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where you go to a party you were invited to by Oikawa.

                  You sat in English Study again, trying not to think too hard on the fact that he had opted to sit on the opposite side of the room today, your eyes remaining trained on the figure slowly packing up his things. You noted the presence of a blue laptop in his hands, before he quickly slid it into his bag. Good for him, remembering it today. The professor rambled on near the front of the room, wrapping up the very boring lesson and your hands balled into apprehensive fists when you heard her say the magic two words to release the class.

                You stood, your belongings already packed away in your bag, and moved quickly to the door of the class, peering in to continue your observations. The man, who had graced you with the gift of tissues yesterday, was now letting a flow of students go before him down the side of the room; making you curious as to if he was always so passively kind to people. Your eyes skirted tightly to the right, not looking directly to him, but catching your ex in your peripheral. Not completely certain, you could at the very most see he was still packing up; you just couldn’t bring yourself to bring him into focus. Who knew if it’d bring you to tears once more?

                Finally, as if in response to your frustration at his speed, the man pushed his way into the shuffle of steps down the way. You pulled your eyes from the classroom and waited patiently until he would come into the halls as well. You breathed, wondering if this was awkward. You had said thank you yesterday as you escaped the suffocating confines of the classroom, but a part of you felt like that wasn’t quite enough. You were sure most people would have simply scooted farther away, and left you to your own devices. He needed to be thanked, properly.

                When his body finally left the door, you watched him for a second, as he readjusted his bag and set his eyes forward down the hall. You became a little worried at how rushed he seemed, but you called out regardless. At your small hello, the brunette did not stop, making you call out once more and he halted mid stride, as if he was unsure if the call was for him. He turned back to the voice and spotted you, his green eyes not warranting the reaction anyone would want.  He looked at first surprised, before his emotions quickly swept to what looked like annoyance. You held up a hand and gave a friendly wave. “Sorry, I just well, um, wanted to say thank you,” you inwardly sneered at your own rambling and decided not to drag things on any longer, “And here.”

                You held out the small offerings in your hands: A two pack of travel sized tissues to replace the ones you’d used, and a random candy bar you’d picked off the shelf, as a thank you.  He still hadn’t even bothered turning his body to you as you stepped up near his person, and his attention seemed to momentarily contemplate the goods you offered, before he held up a hand in dismissal, “No thanks.” Your face fell at his words, hand closing in a frustrated manner around the items there. You suppose you could insist, but the halls were empty at this time and you really didn’t want to keep him from wherever he was headed.

                You murmured a small word of apology, your posture hunching down in defeat, eyes falling to the ground. You were unable to see the small flicker of guilt before the angry looking man began to wordlessly walk away.            

                Dismissively your fingers played with the plastic containers of the candy bar and tissues. You supposed it wasn’t a good idea to begin with. You tried to put yourself in his shoes to make yourself feel better, that he didn’t reject the gifts because they were from _you_ per say, but from a stranger. You gave another heavy sigh, but the abrupt sound of footsteps disrupted your peaceful reflection, and you turned your head lazily behind you, expecting the professor to greet you or a student to pass you.  But no such thing happened.

                You didn’t even have to bring them into full view to know who it was, and your legs froze you to the cold linoleum of the hallway. Ice shot through your veins as he approached and you heard him call your first name and it _burned_ in your ears. You hated the way it rolled off is tongue, like he had every right to utter it, when he did _not_ , you hated the pleading, pathetic way he said it, and you hated how some small desperate part of you liked the way it sounded.

                Refusing to turn around, you shut your eyes, and could hear the support of Harumi’s voice float through you mind, and like a key in the ignition, it was enough to move you forward, away from him, but the hand that grabbed your wrist, was like the anchor to halt you.

                As if touching a hot stove, you snapped your arm away at the contact, and the surprise was enough for him to lose his grip. You tried to be rough, domineering, but you voice came out full of weakness and shaky; “Don’t touch me.”  You still couldn’t see his face, but his voice was enough to get your eyes wet with emotion.

                He begged, and it was horrible, his voice cracking under his plea, “ _Please!”_   His voice was so raspy, the way it sounded when you’d woken up together in bed. He’d whisper something sweet, before pulling you closer. You screamed internally, willing the memories to disappear, you wanted them to burn, much like you and Harumi had made do with his photos, but they were seared into your mind, disturbing you every moment you were awake.

                Despite your angry warning towards personal space, a hand snaked its way around your wrist once more, and you felt a shooting pain travel up your arm. You winced, finally turning your head in his direction. Angry, you thought, he looked so incredibly angry. His voice had given you a mental impression of a desperate, pouty visage, but the one you found was furious, and it scared you like no other. You wanted to run away, but the hand on your wrist grounded you to the situation.

                You attempted to pull away, but the element of surprise was no longer in your court and his grip grew in strength with every passing seconds. Your own voice came out, pleading for him to let go and suddenly you had lost all power. The sad, pathetic one was you now, on the verge of tears once more.

                He said your name again denying your request, “I said I’m _sorry!_ What the hell else do you want from me?!” His voice echoed down the hall and through your head again and again and again.

                Said he’s _sorry?_ What else did you want?! You wanted to punch him, punch that _bitch_. You wanted to scream and rip out his hair and rip apart everything he’s ever owned! You wanted him to return the last three _years_ of your life! You wanted to take every happy memory you ever had with him and purge it from your heart. You wanted to die, because you still felt something when you looked at his face and it was _killing_ you.

                “Let me go…” you whispered, giving voice to only one desire and when his grip on your wrist grew tighter, you screamed it. His face snapped and distorted at your outburst and he yanked you closer on your wrist and a yelp of pain erupted from your lips. The pain in your wrist and heart enough to usher forth the first few droplets of tears, and as if they’d been the few to hold in the rest, a torrent of sobs rose up in your throat.

                “Oi!”

                You didn’t bother looking up; your eyes squeezed shut, not wanting to cry in front of your ex. What a fucking idiot, doing this in a public place like this, of course it was only a matter of time before someone stepped in, stopped him from assaulting an ex in the middle of the school’s hallway.

                “What the hell are you doing!?”

                The pressure around your wrist disappeared as the voice behind you grew closer, a small expletive leaving _his_ chapped lips and the son of a bitch in front of your making his escape down the hall in the opposite direction.  You cradled your wrist, hoping it wouldn’t bruise, as soft sobs rumbled through your core, until your savior was upon you.

                A voice, which sounded like it was attempting to keep steady began, “Who the hell was that? H-Hey! Are you okay?” You recognized the source of the voice and looked up to meet faces with the harsh looking brute from earlier. Why was he here? You thought he had left? But… thank god! Thank god!

                You’re ugly crying bubbled back up, partly from relief, and partly from the realization of what just happened.  “Do you want me to call someone?” he offered again, his voice trying it’s best to go lower as not to upset him. You shook your head, not wanting your mom to catch wind of this.

                Having run out of things to say, the brunette man simply stood in front of you, obviously not completely sure what to do, but also unable to walk away. You were too busy fumbling with the package of the tissues, trying to fish out any resource you could, and thankful you hadn’t given them away, to notice his dilemma.

                You began trying to recollect yourself, trying to reassure yourself the best you could. You didn’t have any more classes with him, just English. This wouldn’t have happened if you had just left earlier, so it’d be fine if you just do so every day for this class. Stop, thinking about the what-ifs in regards to your classmate not showing up, it didn’t happen, so you were fine, you were safe.

                Rubbing your eyes roughly against your forearms, you finally managed to bring your eyes up to him, his face still unsure of his position. A sudden thought sent a strange half sob, half chocked laugh escape your throat and Iwaizumi seemed absolutely mystified by the action. You apologized quickly at the strange behavior before wiping at your eyes again and explaining, “It’s just your always catching me in tears.” You smiled again, thinking the circumstances funny, or at the very least your brain was trying to find any semblance of humor to calm you, but it didn’t last long before the laugh distorted into an ugly sob that hit your chest, “I’m really…really sorry….” You broke down against the last word, letting your tears freely fall once more, too sad to feel any embarrassment.

                A few moments of silence passed between you before the soft, tentative touch graced your scalp. A soft, almost lightless petting as if trying to sooth you, but when you whipped your head up in surprise, the hand shot back and you caught the flustered expression of the man in front of you, before he looked away, face full of displeasure.

                He scrambled to explain himself, “I… well my siblings—I mean, I just, sorry.” He seemed extremely angry as his words spilled out, but the small twinge of red marring his cheeks told you he was anything but, maybe angry at himself, but…

                You realized the surprise you had felt at his touch left your eyes distracted and dry, your mind curious about the aura you were picking up from him. It was calming, most likely because he was a brother, and if that was his way of comforting his siblings in times of stress, then a good brother. It was endearing and you felt extremely grateful, wanting to cry more, this time from relief.

                The tall man eye’s flickered behind you, towards the direction the previous antagonist had fled in fear of the much taller and muscular male. It wasn’t hard to spot the curiosity behind his green eyes, though you had gotten a good enough grasp on his personality to know he’d probably wouldn’t outright ask you about it, but anyone would be curious right? And if you couldn’t repay him with a cheap candy bar and tissues, maybe he’d accept information. “My ex. It…It didn’t end well,” another gargled laugh came from your lips, “if you couldn’t tell…” You managed a weak smile.

                He did not return your humor, “Does…Does this always…happen?” He spoke slowly as if to make sure you weren’t scared off by a possibly intrusive question.

                “No, he’s… he’s never hurt me before,” you took your wrist back in your hand and lightly thumbed at the tender flesh, wincing at how red it had become. It was definitely going to bruise. You hated how it felt, like his hand was still wrapped around your wrist, vicious. He had never grabbed you like that, with no care in the fact it could hurt you. You prayed he wouldn’t resort to such crude man-handling again.

                The man glanced at the classroom you both shared for English before continuing, “Do you have him in any more classes?” Your shook your head, before biting your thumb apprehensively. You just hoped your ex wouldn’t try anything else, the idea scared you.  The man above you scowled at your hunched position, seeming a bit irked. After a few beats he continued.

                “What’s your next class?”

                You tilted your head in confusion, “Set Theory?” You didn’t know why you had phrased it as a question, but you couldn’t help it, a bit perplexed about his set of questions. His eyes danced upward, as if trying to work something out in his head. He bit his lip instinctively as he thought, before facing you again.

                “I’ll walk you there,” he stated, as if it was already a well-known, well planned out fact. Your gut dropped; no way could you inconvenience him like that.

                You began waving him off in dismissal of the idea, guilt building in your gut, “Oh, oh no! You’ve helped me enough!” Truthfully, you were feeling terrible that you were making this stranger do so much for you. It was really too much, you’d feel horrible if he walked you, especially when so much already went unpaid.

                While his lips on his face twitched downward at your refusal, the rest of his face kept stoic, “I came back… because I felt bad. I was in a rush so I was kind of an asshole. Sorry.” So was he thinking he had to pay _you_ back now? The tables have surely turned in a strange direction. You were completely baffled why someone as ostensibly standoffish and angry wanted to help a mess like yourself, but you were thankful. Though that did not mean you accepted.

                He glanced behind him, scratching his cheek and looking annoyed, “Where is Set?” Did he offer without even knowing how out of the way it was? You felt your guilt coil in your gut and you hesitated in telling him.

                “It’s not for a while, “ you exaggerated, attempting to exclude him from his duty, but he only crossed his arms as he waited for you to continue with directions and you shuffled uncomfortably from his gaze and your own thoughts, “Weren’t you in a rush?” At this, he looked a bit wistfully into the distance above you, before shrugging.

                “It’s over now—“He saw your eyes go wide, “But it’s fine, I can always do it later.” Your shoulders fell, feeling a bit more at ease he hadn’t lost an opportunity forever thanks to you.  This didn’t wipe clean your guilt though.

                You looked up hopefully, “Would you like to go eat with me? As a thank you?” You were half prepared for him to refuse you, but none such refusal came from the man, then again, how could you turn down a girl who was just in tears a moment ago. A smile finally set its self upon your face when he nodded an okay, before quickly realizing with embarrassment you still hadn’t introduced yourself, “What’s your name?”  You caught his face, and you smiled at the thought he had totally forgotten to introduce himself, though you had as well.  He bowed his head the smallest bit.

 “Iwaizumi Hajime.”

~*~

                You had never been as shocked as you were the next day.

                English classes were only an hour, but they were every day. You hadn’t really expected much. You were just going to sit near the front again, pushed closest to the door and escape as soon as the class was over, so when Iwaizumi-san sat next to you the next day, you couldn’t help the wide-eyed expression that took your face. He had simply nodded at you and sat down, moving to get his things out for class.

                When everyone had begun to pack for the day, he had patiently waited for you and then walked you to your humanities class against your protests, explaining to you he didn’t have any other classes that day.  You had walked in silence.

                When Thursday rolled around and you had no more classes, he still walked you to the cafeteria, where you met up with Harumi. Before you even had a chance to say anything Harumi had shot you a suspicious look.

                And finally Friday, he sent you safely to the cafeteria once more.

                “How’s the body guard,” Harumi’s eyebrows wiggled at her question, and you paid her no mind as you wordlessly forked at a salad. You knew Harumi was actually grateful to the tall force of a man who you’d told had protected you from your ex’s assault. Your eyes flickered to your wrist as your memory overtook you, finding the purple edges of a bruise having indeed formed where he touched you, as if his skin had burned his mark into you. You had even tried to desperately wash it off that night, and after ten minutes of obsessive scrubbing you had stopped and started crying again, more out of relief than anything, relief it hadn’t escalated. Physically it wouldn’t be washed away, but mentally it had been meditative.

                “He’s good,” your voice’s tone remained flat as you responded. A bodyguard was probably the correct label for the relationship. You guys weren’t friends, you barely talked when he sent you off to your destination, but you certainly weren’t strangers either. In the few times he had talked to you, the mention of his siblings had been brought up. You weren’t sure of the exact number, but you were sure you were just evoking the same protective big brother instinct his siblings brought out. Not that you were complaining. With his face constantly set in what looked like he was one misplaced comment away from fighting someone, you were sure your ex wouldn’t be approaching you anytime soon.

                The small lull in your conversation incited you to look up at your usually talkative best friend, to see her looking past your shoulder and you almost turned your head to look when a hand hitting the table made you look forward again. Her mouth twitched into a grin, and she looked ready to laugh, her face dropping lower to the table, “Don’t look now, but that Oikawa guy is totally coming this way.”

                Maybe it was the way she said it, but you began to panic, your gut doing flips as the image of the man popped into your mind’s eye, “What? Why?” She shrugged and smiled.

                “Take number two?”

                “Haru!”

                She laughed again and sat back up, as did you, just as you heard the voice of the brunette sound off behind you. Harumi’s perfect (fake) smile lit up her face and she looked above your head, shooting off a hello. The fact he was behind you was almost enough to make you shudder and you just prayed he didn’t try to touch your shoulder again.

                He stood at the side of the rectangular table, leaning coolly against it, arms crossed, body pointed towards you, as he looked down at the table with one of his too perfect, full faced smiles. He greeted you with your name before continuing, “It’s been awhile.” You would roll your eyes if you weren’t trying to focus on how good looking he was.

                You agreed before he turned his head to your friend, who was watching the two of you with growing interest, “Ah, so you guys are friends outside the goukon scene? That’s nice.”

                “Best friends,” Harumi piped up, and Oikawa only continued his easy, breezy cover girl smile, “Ochida Harumi, because I doubt you remember.” Your brows furrowed in confusion at hearing her sassy tone of voice, which usually meant she found the person distasteful, but then again she wouldn’t have introduced herself. Sometimes Harumi confused you.

                Oikawa seemed to skim over her snarky tone, not bothering to introduce himself again, like he was so sure she already knew who he was, “Perfect, then you can both come tonight.” His smile lowered to a sideways grin, his eyes resting on you. You ignored the heavy eyes taking in your form, and cocked up a brow, and he took that as initiative to continue.

                “A friend of mine’s club circle is having a party? You guys don’t have anything to do right?” his eyes bored into yours, and you nodded your head under his gaze, even though your brain was screaming a plethora of activities you had planned to occupy your time, like Netflix, and sleeping, and eating, and sleeping again.  Oikawa seemed pleased, because he leaned over farther, and pulled his phone from his pocket, “Great, give me your LINE and I’ll text you the details.” Your fingers only twitched as he waited patiently for you to move to get your phone out, but your attention moved to Harumi who was also waiting on you, as if waiting to see what you’d do.

                Maybe you _could_ go for getting a little drunk. It’d been a stressful week after all, and Harumi, despite how she might feel about Oikawa, would definitely want to go, if she hadn’t already been invited a hundred times over already. You held in the sigh bubbling in your throat. He was just asking for your LINE and not your number, if anything you could block him if you needed, so what’s the harm.

                The both of you shook your phones, exchanging each other’s contacts. Oikawa thanked you and waved as he left the table, leaving you to stare down at his username: _Cpt. Oikawaii._ You felt so upset at yourself when you smiled at his name.  What a dumb idiotic name. For someone who could give eyes that could smolder your heart and soul, he did come off as childish at times. Though when you thought about it, he probably only used his LINE for girls.

                “What are you smiling about?” Harumi’s playful lilt in her voice came over strongly and you looked up, wiping the smile from your face. You didn’t grant her an answer.

                You shrugged, “Want to go to a party?”

                She pushed back her dark hair, “I was thinking you maybe wouldn’t want to go, after… this week.” You knew it, she _had_ been invited.

                “Then why didn’t you stop me from giving out my LINE?” you spoke suspiciously, and this time she shrugged, smiling lightly to herself as she stabbed a stray grape tomato on her plate.

                She popped the small vegetable in her mouth and chewed lazily, “I don’t know it was funny, I guess? You didn’t _have_ to give it to him.” You knew that, and she knew you knew that, but you had and that was that.

                You stared her down accusingly, not willing to take responsibility for your actions, “Don’t ask me for help when you drunk ass passes out.” She only rolled her eyes.

~*~

                The party was in your neighborhood, Takadanobaba, maybe a five minute walk from where you lived, so you found the location rather quickly. When you and Harumi arrived at the foot of the house, dressed up, makeup flawless (Thanks Harumi), you weren’t surprised to find the usual setting. Even though this was one of the nicer houses and popular circles, they always partied the same. The same bland alcohol, the same bedrooms and closets full of fraternizing adults, the same faint twinge of marijuana that gave them plausible deniability, and the same wasted college students, who were most likely putting off some huge paper to come here.

                The two of you stepped in, and a series of pleased cries sounded off at the sight of your best friend. Nondescript red cups were thrust into her hands and yours by association, which you couldn’t help but eye with a bit of skepticism.

                It’d been the first party you’d been too, since the breakup, and you honestly didn’t know what to do with yourself. _He_ had always led you around, he had always been the one to dance with you, get your drinks. You guys always went to the kitchen for snacks, or off to a corner to make out, or stopped to talk to friends together. Always together.

                While off in your daydream, Harumi had been whisked off into the crowd of dancers, to no big surprise. Daisy dukes could do things to men that always made you wonder about its magical properties. After going and filling your _own_ cup up with beer straight from the keg, you slinked towards the wallpaper and you waited for _something_ to happen.

                Your eyes tentatively scanned the room, as you drank from your cup, surveying the room’s regions. It looked like a couch had moved from the living room because a large grouping of people danced in the large empty space, beats moving them to and fro. The stairs to the second floor was littered with drinkers, a few couples making out, and a fellow who was already leaning against the wall with slumber. The last thing you could see was the kitchen, alive with gossip and social eating. It was in this room where you spotted him.

                Cocooned in a plethora of woman, all dressed to impress, was the very man who’d invited you to the party. You couldn’t tell if he was making them laugh every few seconds, or the girls were simply laughing at every word he said just for the hell of it. You counted five in total, each beautiful in their own right, and it made you so confused. Sure Oikawa was attractive as hell, but having to fight for him through a crowd of other girls did not sound like a good time. Though maybe Oikawa attracted people like him, people who they could conquest, boost their ego, and tell people they laid and get all kinds of accolades.

                Just as you were about to turn your gaze back to the group of dancers, Oikawa’s face turned, as if he felt himself being watched, when he spotted you. You had to admit the moment his eyes locked on yours your gut flipped, but only because he shot you a dazzling smile. You drunk from your red cup to hide your embarrassed expression, as he turned to the girls around him and held up a hand to dismiss himself and you saw a few girls turn angrily in your direction, giving you a clear up and down and obviously disapproving.

                Quickly and with purpose, Oikawa sauntered around the living room, escaping the requests of girls to come dance, his eyes never leaving you’re figure, and it made you feel completely exposed, but strangely _powerful_. Finally he was upon you, standing in front of you with his own cup of alcohol. He smiled again.

                “You’re not dancing?” He almost had to shout against the loud bass of the song playing on the speakers and you shook your head, readjusting yourself against the wall. He looked over to the group of dancers before he turned back to you, “You’re more of a wallflower type, then?” Again you almost didn’t catch his words as he shouted, but you shook your head again, this time going on.

                “I just…I’m not used to being here _alone_ ,” you tried to explain, also shouting, and his eyes flickered out to the dance floor, catching Harumi in his sites, and you shook your head, “Without a _boyfriend_.” He looked taken aback for just a moment, and you went on, “We broke up a while ago. It’s just, it feels weird.” Oikawa nodded at this, an understanding hum of approval you could barely hear sounded from his lips, then it was replaced with a sly smirk and he took a drink from his cup, before slipping yours from your hands, leaning behind to place them on the windowsill behind you. He kept his body still for a second, even after putting down the drinks, his mouth near the skin of your ear, and you had to will your body not to shudder involuntarily.

                His words came out slow, his left hand coming up to take your waist, like the whole move was planned, “You don’t _have_ to be alone.” You wiggled from his grasp and shot him a look which he responded to with a laugh, but his hand snacked around your waist despite your protests and he gave you another sinful grin, “Well, you have to _at least_ dance.” You didn’t have to do _anything,_ you thought, but despite yourself, you soon found yourself in step with Oikawa. You didn’t want to just hang against a wall all night; that would defeat the purpose. This was liberation, the first party you could go to with no one and leave with anyone right? Not that you emotionally could as of right now, but it was the principle.

                You and Oikawa both arrived on the floor just as another song was beginning. Harumi was only a few feet away from you, dancing as well and it wasn’t long until Oikawa was moving against the rhythm as well. Following suit you watched him, and he watched you, and suddenly you felt so exposed all over again. They say good dancers were great in bed, and if that was true, you really missed out last time, because Oikawa knew how to move. It wasn’t long until he had shimmied forward enough to close any discernible distance between your bodies and you felt his presence as he slowly rolled into you seductively. You could feel yourself becoming flustered; not having danced with anyone else for three years, you almost didn’t know what to do, but you decided maybe that could be your strength. You wouldn’t be turned into a blushing schoolgirl here.

                You turned, pulling your arms up to wrap behind his neck and into his hair as you slowly shook your hips against him, tilting your head up to look him in the eyes. It was a bit off putting you were treating him like your ex, but it was the only thing you could do and the animalistic look that flashed against his face when your rear bumped and moved against his crotch, was certainly enough reward. He grabbed at your waist, wanting to feel more of you against him, reminding you vividly of the night in the love hotel. You turned back to face him, not wanting the dance to devolve into simple dry humping and continued to tease him.

                It was incredibly fun, and as Oikawa’s eyes became more glazed and lilted, his want of you very obviously playing against his face, you felt power like you hadn’t felt in years and it was amazing. You couldn’t help yourself when you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling yourself up to kiss lightly at his neck before pulling away, wanting more and more of his face to distort into that pleading look, but when you pulled away, his grin had returned and your stomach dropped. His hands reached to your neck and he pulled you quickly into a kiss. The shock of it had left your mouth open and free to break into and Oikawa did just that, his wet tongue exploring your lips and the soft feeling of your own tongue, his hips ground into you as the kiss deepened, and you could feel the passionate fervor or his actions. He thought he was going to win. No!

                You pushed away, hand splayed on his chest in protest. You were screaming on the inside, frustrated you had lost your stance and with as much discipline as you could manage you only smiled and said softly, not caring if he heard or not, “You wish.”

                With that you escaped through the crowd and out the other side, making your way to the quieter side of the house, not daring to look back, while he could still see you. Once you had passed the stairs, you finally let loose. A large sigh moving from your still wet lip and your finger rubbing gingerly at your temples, you wondered why the hell you were letting Oikawa affect you like that. It was ridiculous really and honestly you needed to stop.

                You wondered around the back of the house, too wonder back out, when your phone sounded in your rear pocket.

_lol I saw that_

_9:36 pm_

_Anyways I’ve got a catch, but did you want me to stay?_

_9:36 pm_

You weren’t surprised Harumi had a guy to go home with, but you were a bit disappointed. Maybe it’s because you didn’t have someone to walk home with or what, but it was enough to make you sad. You sent her the OK anyways. She’s already done so much to help you with the aftercare of the relationship, you didn’t want her to feel restricted anymore thanks to you.

Feet almost dragging against the wooden panels of the floor, you soon found a door, halfway open that seemed to lead into the garage. Attracted by the comparative silence you found outside versus the loud beating of music in the house you slipped out the crack and closed the door behind you.

The garages floor was concrete and harsh, and the garage door lay completely open, a small nighttime breeze washing in to chill you, probably explaining the lack of life outside. The only light source came from a small out of place lamp next to a very appealing cooler, filled with dirty ice and cheap beer and it was exactly what you needed. You began to head over, but the figure next to the cooler was what had you stopping in your tracks again.

                Leaning against the cool wall of the garage by the cooler was no other man than your personal bodyguard, his eyes not focusing on you, but held closed as he down a bottle, before he pulled it away from his lips with a loud satisfied sigh. You took the opportunity to call out to him, you could do that right? You wouldn’t call each other friends, but it was more than passing acquaintances.

                “Iwaizumi-san, I didn’t take you as the partier type,” you smiled at him, before dipping your hand into the cold depths of the ice water to fetch a drink yourself.  He responded to your stereotyping with a scowl and took another chug of his beer.

                He tapped the bottle with his thick fingers, “Neither did I.” Then his lips were back on the bottle. Damn, you thought, he was drinking like he was running out of time. Maybe he came to the parties for the free booze and not so much for the socializing and grinding. That certainly explained his seclusion to the outside. You were surprised when he continued, seeing as he never usually spoke to you, even when escorting you to safety, “You’re not either?”

                You played with the hem of your shirt, looking down contemptaviely, “Well, usually….but…tonight is different,” You took a sip as well as you finished your sentence, and you didn’t notice him raise his brow.

                “Is that guy here?”

                The worry in his voice caught you off guard and made you look up at him, but he didn’t seem embarrassed by his question in the slightest, instead a focused gaze fell onto you. Had he thought you escaped here to avoid him? You laughed so his face would lose its tension, and assured him that he was not.  He seemed pleased with your answer because he took another long sip of his beer.

                “Want another one?” 

                He nodded and you bent down to hand him a replica bottle of the one he had in his hand and he tossed the empty easily into a distant trashcan. You were pleasantly surprised when he continued to talk, and you thanked the beer for loosening him up, reciprocating his conversation. You both talked about college, classes, the fraternity they were at, the music that played, until he winded down on how he’d tried to go upstairs but ended up walking in on a couple fucking. You laughed with a bit more gusto than usual. Feeling the effects of your sixth wine cooler settle in your otherwise empty stomach.

                You had always been a lightweight, allowing four beers to usually put you under the table, but you were crossing a line at six and you knew it. You didn’t exactly know why you were drinking so much. Maybe you were just stressed out more than usual, because you interrupted your own laugh with a lurch, bile threatening the reach of your esophagus and you gagged. Iwaizumi held out his hands in front of you to catch you instinctively, but you waved him off. “I’m- I’m good… hones’,” you smiled, teeth shut, knowing your mouth most likely smelled like vomit know. Thank god you had kissed Oikawa beforehand.

                To be honest, you didn’t feel too good. You just wanted to be home in your bed, preferably with Rei resting warmly against your chest. You subconsciously took a step towards the garage door, your wishes resounding through your head, and almost tripped over yourself, had it not been for the strong hand that reached your shoulder to balance you. You looked up slowly and lazily at Iwaizumi and smiled your thanks to him. “Did you come with someone?” He suddenly asked and you nodded, frowning when you think that Harumi is gone right now. “Maybe they should take you home now.” He felt like a dad more than a big brother in that moment, and you shook your head as he finally removed his hand from you.

                “M’okay. She’s gone now, so,” your mouth caught on the last word, drawling it out an inordinate amount of time as you spoke to the young man in front of you.   
                He sighed, as if disapproving of your friends abandonment of you, “Do you have any—“

                His words were abruptly cut off at the loud sound of your retching all over the garage floor. Iwaizumi took a discernible step back away from the bile and you rubbed your mouth awkwardly with your hand, feeling, even in the haze of your drunkenness, embarrassed. You apologized as you stood back up.  He dismissed any apology from you and stole the half empty bottle from your hand, placing both yours and his on the ground, as he stepped over the vomit to you.  He placed an arm under your own and directed you to the garage door, “Did you leave anything inside?” You shook your head. Harumi had taught you that the only things you bring to parties are your I.D. inside your bra and a few bills in your back pocket.

                When he finally maneuvered you outside you briefly saw him reach towards his back pocket before cursing and then he turned to you, “Where do you live?”

                “Not far… I think. Um, block 27, with the-uh, um,” you burped, and it burned your throat,” green shutters, and the barber shop rig’ there. Ya’know the pole that goes…woo!” You twirled your finger and saw Iwaizumi furrow his brows confused. “Near the um… the uh--tennis! The tenni’courts!” You prayed he knew what you meant, because your logic was slowly beginning to slip as the alcohol really began to dilute your blood. Most college students lived in Takadanobaba, so you hoped he did too, and could recognize what you meant.

                His eyes lit up, and you breathed a sigh of relief, knowing he could get you to your destination and now you wouldn’t be reduced to crawling there. Your legs fast were becoming gelatinous and you no longer had a solid foundation to walk. How Iwaizumi had been able to down so many beers, while only becoming a bit more talkative as a result, was a mystery.  He could not be Japanese.  “I can take you there… I think? Can you walk?” You nodded, leaning into the built frame of your bodyguard, who slowly began to walk you to the beat of your lackluster directions.  He didn’t talk to you much anymore, most likely because you had begun to ramble. You talked about your cat a lot, you think.

                “Left here,” you pointed, about to release yourself from his support, but he repositioned his strong hold on you as you stumbled yet again. You giggled wantonly, “Sorry. I don’t..I—well I mean, not this much.  I don’t usually drink this much.” You listened to yourself slur the string of words together quickly and he finally gave a small smirk.

                “I can tell.”

                He successfully led you to the front of your apartment, pushing the gates open and passing the lines of mailboxes into the apartment’s tiny courtyard. “Please tell me you’re downstairs.” You giggled again and raised a finger up signifying you still had a flight of dangerous stairs to conquer.  He must have resisted sighing, when you spotted the way his jaw tensed and he once again repositioned himself underneath your arms and headed for the nearby stairs.

                The trip up was certainly full of adversities and troubles, each step seeming like a new puzzle piece to for you figure out, but you eventually made it to the top and you felt like you had conquered Mt. Fuji.  “Second room on the right,” you instructed, and with new purpose he moved to you’re door, and reached for the door knob. Oops you didn’t lock up again, bad habit.

                “Here,” he finally let you go, pushing you forward ever so slightly as you came inside, while he made sure he kept himself behind the line where outside turned to apartment and a friendly offer to take you home could be misconstrued as something else. The push did you no favors however and you tumbled ungracefully to the wooden floor of your apartment. Barely making it past the entrance. Either the alcohol had dulled your senses or you just didn’t care, because you readied yourself to fall asleep right there. You heard the soft mewl of Rei enter your ears and you opened your eyes one more time to see a conflicted Iwaizumi still at your door entrance, hand outstretched like he had tried to stop you from falling. Then you fell into a deep, drunk, dreamless sleep, not letting you think about how much you’d hate yourself in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere in there there was supposed to be two seperate chapters, but I couldn't find where to split them, so it's one now haha.  
> Also Idk if you know but this is a SLOW BURN. They are my favorite so this is what this will be. Alot of chapter building upon each other. I just feel like I have to warn people because I LOVE making characters fall in love haha  
> I almost wrote fraternities, but then I remembered Japan doesn't have those so it's a 'Circle' now. They have those in college so it kind of works *shrugs*. Also Takadanobaba is a real college town in Japan and it's pretty cheap to live there too (also loud af apparently). It's got a 32 minute commute by train to UoT, so pretty good.  
> Thank you for all your comments and kudos! Much appreciated! I get so giddy when I get them.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm really excited to write this. It's my first smut as well as my first fic that ONLY has two characters. Not four, not six, just TWO! I don't want to write a shallow reverse harem but a slow burning emotional, angsty thing. It's cause this website has corrupted me omg  
> And lol sorry for the cocktease. No sex yeeeettt.
> 
> Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime do not belong to me. All other characters do. Except reader haha


End file.
